Something New?
by Mia Dixon
Summary: Santana is solitary. She doesn't have friends. Then she meets Brittany and everything changes. Told from Santana's point of view
1. Chapter 1

I, Santana, am probably the most solitary person you'll ever meet.

I had a few friends in high school. Then I went to college for two years, I had some friends but no close ones. I was never really a 'people person'. Then after college I moved away to the city.

I've been in the city for a month now. I live in a small apartment on my own. I have neighbours but I've never spoken to them. The only thing I've been doing here for the past month is going back and forth from work; I don't even have friends there.

My first month at work was extremely busy so any day off I got I would spend resting at home. Now work is less crazy so I'm not too tired this day off. I decide to go look around my new living area.

As I step out the building a cool breeze surrounds me, it's colder than I expected. I start to walk slowly, observing my surroundings as I go. There's a big open space with some benches and a big fountain in the middle. The wind picks up; I get goose bumps from the cold. I walk past an old couple cuddling on a bench to keep warm. I start to shiver because of my lack of warm clothes.

I see a small coffee shop that looks warm called 'The Coffee Shop'.

'How original' I think to myself as I head towards the cosy looking shop.

I hurry out the cold and into the warmth of this cute, little coffee shop.

I take in the unfamiliar surroundings, which include a grumpy, old man sitting on one of the couches and a little blonde kid with, what looks like, her mother.

A voice from behind the counter startles me.

"Welcome to 'The Coffee Shop'!"

My head whips around to see a cheery teenage barista with two long braids and a name tag that reads, 'Hello! My name is: Hanna'

"Can I get you something?" She says loudly. I don't react well to loud people, or any people for that matter.

"Uh… I'll have a… skinny latte" I say whilst staring at the menu board above her.

"Okay," She says as if she was excited to hear my order.

"Aaand, what's your name?" I was starting to get sick of her constant cheeriness.

"Santana." I say trying to sound happy… it didn't work.

"Pretty." She says as she jots it down on a cup. I manage to fake a small smile. Like I said, I'm not a 'people person'.

I finally get to sit down with my drink, all the cheeriness made me tired. So I pull out my book and get lost in my reading.

About half an hour passes and the little coffee shop starts to fill up. I continue reading while sitting alone.

Suddenly a voice interrupts me, "Is this seat taken?"

It's a soft voice, obviously a girl. I look up to put a face to this angel-like voice. As I look up my mouths drops open and my eyebrows raise.

"Oh…" she says softly as her eyes widen. She looked amazed. I know I did too.

That long, blonde hair and deep, blue eyes were so mesmerizing. The strangest feeling came over me. I just wanted to look into her eyes and take in every feature of her beautiful face.

I then realized I was staring and she probably thinks I'm weird. I quickly break eye contact and she looks away. We were silent for a second as we, or just I, pondered on what just happened.

"Uh…" She said quietly. Before she could say anything else I quickly respond to her question that I had forgotten about in a matter of seconds.

"Oh! Um, no… no ones sitting there." A small smile appears on her lips as I speak.

I feel myself blushing so I look down at my book with embarrassment.

She lets out a small sigh as she sinks into her seat. I can't help but look up to get another glimpse of her wonderful features. I look up and our eyes meet again. As much as I try, I can't pull myself away. Her blue eyes are so mesmerizing; I could swim in them for hours.

She starts to bite her lip which causes me to take a sudden deep breath. She giggles quietly to herself. My eyes travel down to her lips for a split second but then go straight back up to her deep, blue eyes.

A buzzing noise interrupts our moment. The tall blonde looks down at her phone on the table with an angry look on her face. She grabs it and answers it. I look down at my book again but can't help listening to her talk.

"Hello?" She sounded very annoyed that this person interrupted our moment.

"I'm in 'The Coffee Shop' by the window." She says into the phone.

I could feel her eyes on me as she was talking. It wasn't weird though. I like the feeling of her acknowledging me. I glanced up a couple times and smiled gently.

"Okay, see you soon." She says, still looking at me.

She hangs up and puts the phone back on the table, deliberately making a loud noise. I look up at her, startled.

"Sorry." She says quickly.

"If people piss me off I usually take it out on something else." She says giggling a little.

We smile at each other; I look away before I start to blush for the third time today.

She looks around to the door, probably waiting for the person she was on the phone to.

A tall, skinny brunette in 6 inch heels waltzes in. she looks around then sets her sights on the blonde sitting opposite me.

"Brittany!" She shouts to the blonde.

Brittany, I think to myself. Her name is Brittany.

Brittany's head swings around to see her friend walking up behind her.

"Hey." Brittany says quietly.

The two girls could not seem more different if they tried.

"OMG! I SAW THE HOTTEST GUY! UGH! He was SO cute!" The friend says so everyone in the coffee shop could hear.

She grabs Brittany's arm and pulls her out of her seat. Brittany quickly collects her things and starts to leave.

"Really?" Brittany says in a monotone, unenthusiastic tone.

Her head turns back to look at me, she rolls her eyes, somehow knowing that I would understand. There was a strong connection between us that I had never felt with anyone before, not even my family.

But now she's gone and I don't know if I will ever see her again. I have never felt emotion that strong with anyone and now the one person I felt that connection with, just left…


	2. Chapter 2

That night I could think of nothing except Brittany. There were so many thoughts flying through my head.

I was thinking up all sorts of ways to find her again but the only logical way was to go to the coffee shop again.

I go to the coffee shop every evening for the next three weeks. No luck. I make one last effort to find her before completely giving up. So my next day off I go to the coffee shop and ask the cheery teen behind the counter if anyone called Brittany comes here.

To my surprise she says, "Oh yeah! Brittany Pierce, tall blonde? Yeah! She comes here every week on this day."

Clearly the overly-excited teen could tell that I didn't understand why Brittany wasn't here today.

"Oh! She's gone on vacation for a month. She'll be back next week. I know because I'm babysitting her cat, Lord Tubbington." She says with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, thanks." I can't help but smile with excitement when I speak.

I order my regular drink; she remembers my name and writes it on a cup. I grab the drink, say a quick thank you then head back to my apartment.

The next week passes very slowly, too slowly. I was counting down the days in my head until I would see Brittany again. I was so excited and nervous at the same time. I was starting to creep myself out because I had never thought of someone so much before.

The morning of my next day off, the day I was hoping to see Brittany, I wake up early and subconsciously put on more make-up than usual. I grab the first book I see along with my bag and head down to The Coffee Shop.

As I arrive at the coffee shop the cheery blonde is behind the counter as usual. The shop was quiet today. The only people were a couple cuddling on the couch and an old grumpy man with a cane and a sour look on his face. I look around for the beautiful blue-eyed blonde but she wasn't there yet.

I order the same drink I've been ordering for the past three weeks and sit in my usual chair.

Two hours pass, still no Brittany. I start to look a little depressed. Obviously it showed on my face because the cheery blonde barista came over and asked, in a soft voice, if I would like a free refill. I said yes.

Another hour later and I start to give up hope. I collect my things and just as I stand up to leave I hear a voice, a soft voice.

"Is anyone sitt…"

I look up as I hear the voice.

"… Uh … hi" She says slowly as a smile appears on her face.

I smile gently as I see Brittany's sweet features.

"Hi." I say quietly. "No. Uh, no ones sitting there."

"Thanks… Santana" She says softly.

Judging by what she said next I must have looked very confused as to why she knew my name.

"Oh, it's written on your cup." She says smiling.

"Oh!" I say, giggling, she giggles with me.

"So you get to know my name but I can't know yours?" I say with a cheeky smile, even though I know her name already.

"Brittany. My name's Brittany." She says with a flirtatious smile. It gives me chills up my spine, in a good way.

"Pretty name to match the pretty face" I say in a soft voice then look down quickly with embarrassment. I could not believe that just came out my mouth.

Brittany looks away for a second. "You're one to talk." She mumbles.

We both giggle then make eye contact for a while. It was amazing.

Brittany sits in the chair across from me and pulls it closer. I lean forward to look into her eyes. Deep. Blue. Eyes. It was so magical. There was nothing awkward between us. It felt so real, so natural. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

I look at the big clock on the wall then realize it has been four hours since Brittany got here and we've been talking and laughing the entire time. There's a short silence – Brittany starts to smile.

"What are you smiling at?" I say with curiosity.

"mm. I'm just glad I met you." She says as her smile grows bigger.

I smile back and say, "We were in the right place at the right time."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Brittany says while staring into my eyes.

*Beep Beep*

Our attention is ripped away from each other and is directed straight to Brittany's phone on the table.

She grabs it off the table, while rolling her eyes and shaking her head, and checks her message.

"How ironic, I have to go." She says looking very sad.

"I guess I'll see you next week?" I say, hopeful.

"Of course you will!" She says quickly.

She gets up and does the cutest wave goodbye I've ever seen. We both giggle and say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks you all for reading this and thanks for being kind enough to leave a review! Sorry it took a while, I will try to update as much as possible but I'm very busy. Thank you all for the support.**

I walk around the house searching for something to take my mind of the beautiful soul that is Brittany. I look through some books, I turn on some music. Nothing helps.

I check my phone to distract myself. 'One missed call from work' the phone reads. I let out a big sigh and call them back.

They say I need to work on my next day off, the day I was hoping to see Brittany again. As much as I argue and say I have plans, they insist.

The rest of that week and the week after that I mope around at work. Everyone asks me what's wrong. "Nothing" I say to get them off my back.

I didn't realize how happy Brittany made me until I had to go weeks without her.

Finally my day off came. I go down to the coffee shop at the usual time to wait for Brittany.

I buy my drink and head towards my seat when Brittany runs up behind me, making me jump, grabs my hand and leads me to my seat.

Before I could comprehend what just happened Brittany starts talking.

"Where were you last week?" She says as if I've lost interest in her.

"Oh, I got called in to work, so I get two days off this week."

"Oh. When's your other day off?" She says with great interest.

"Tomorrow" I say.

"Do you have plans?" She says quickly.

"Nope, do you?" I say trying to imply that I wanted to go out with her.

"Do you, like, want to go out on a, uh, date…" She says nervously. "…with me?"

My heart beats faster than ever. "Definitely" I say, trying to sound confident.

She breaths a sigh of relief.

"So why isn't someone like you already seeing someone?" She says looking confused.

I giggle a bit then say, "I'm not a 'people person'… basically I have no friends."

"Really? You made friends with me easily." She says with a cute smile.

"Well… you're different." I say with a flirtatious smile.

We talk for hours and hours about everything! Finally a voice interrupts us.

"Hi, uh, we're closing now" The teen barista tells us with a little smirk on her face.

Brittany and I look at each other and giggle. It was much later than we thought so we walk out the shop together, our arms brushing against each others.

"Can I walk you home?" Brittany asks.

I give her a nod of approval.

She moves closer to me and our fingers slowly intertwine. We walk slowly to my house, talking as we go.

We arrive at my house and Brittany gives me a huge hug. I wrap my arms around her neck as she wraps hers around my waist. I would stay like that forever if I could.

She hands me a small piece of paper with her number on it.

"Text me your number?" She says with a smile.

"Mhm, yeah" I say trying to contain my pure excitement.

She waves goodbye and leaves. I go up to my apartment and collapse on my bed. A huge smile appears on my face as I look at the paper with Brittany's phone number on it, then I grab my phone and save the number.

I text her my number along with a smiley face and impatiently wait for a reply. Less than two minutes later I receive a smiley face back.

We set up a time and place for our date. Nowhere fancy, just a small, quiet café for dinner. We also plan to see 'Titanic 3D' at the cinema in the afternoon.

That night I think of all the possible ways our date could pan out. It could go okay, it might be a total disaster or it could be absolutely amazing.

I'm aiming for absolutely amazing.

**Authors Note 2: Sorry it's kinda short. I will update a soon as I can! I have written seven chapters all together, it's just a matter of typing it up and uploading it. Thanks for your patience and support! Your reviews mean a lot to me so tell me what you think!**

**I you want to contact me:**

**twitter . com / memiadixon **

**. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been super busy. From now on I will at LEAST update once a week. This chapter quite short but the next ones will be longer. Enjoy!**

The next day I put on my best clothes, do my makeup as nice as I possible and head out in the afternoon to meet Brittany at the cinema.

As I walk up to the cinema I see Brittany already standing there. I start to walk faster to see the beautiful blonde standing before me.

Brittany can't seem to wait any longer so she runs up to me and gives me a huge, tight hug. It was as if we hadn't seen each other in years.

We held hands through the whole movie while giggling and talking to each other. I lean on Brittany's shoulder and she clasps my hand with both of hers. We had only just met but it felt like we had known each other for years.

After the movie we head to a near-by restaurant called 'Gallo's'. We sit at a table for two by the window. I feel so comfortable around her, like I can say anything and she won't judge me.

I talk to her about being an only child, my mother dying when I was young and my father not wanting anything to do with me. She talks to me about her and her father are so close but now he has cancer and the odds aren't looking to good. She also has an older sister who doesn't approve of anything Brittany says or does. She also has a sweet younger sister in high school.

Brittany spoon-feeds me some of her food to get my opinion, she also tries some of my food and tells me what she thinks. We giggle at each other and smile together.

Brittany walks me to my house and gives me a giant hug. I hold her tight like I never want to let go.

She pulls away slightly, her hands still on my waist, and says, "I had a great time today," her words make me smile. "You make me really happy"

I smile at her and rest my arms around her neck. "I really like you." I say while looking into her eyes.

Brittany puts one hand on my neck and I lean in slowly. She closes her eyes and moves forward. Our lips touch slightly; I open my mouth a bit and tenderly kiss her bottom lip. She puts her hands down on my lower back and takes a deep breath in – her lips tense up a little.

We pull apart slowly – I open my eyes and look into hers – both of my hands are holding hers now.

"Whoa…" Brittany says with a breathy laugh. I smile at her, bearing my teeth. "Yea…" I say in amazement

"I guess… I'll, uh, text you?"

"I would love that." I say with a big grin.

I go into my apartment and shut the door, after a date like that I couldn't help but do a little happy dance. I just felt so good inside, like I had just won the lottery. I just wanted to run around and tell everyone I see! There's nothing I can say except 'I'm happy!'

**Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer**.

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, favouriting and anything else you do!**

**If you need/want to contact me:**

**.**

**Follow me for UPDATES! :)**

**twitter . com/#!/memiadixon**

**Feel free to contact me, I like friends! 'Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks pass and we're happier than ever. We go out together whenever possible. Brittany made a habit of calling me every night and we talk until one of us falls asleep.

I've been to her family's house while no one was home and I met her cat. She has been to my boring apartment – we made out on my couch – not so boring anymore.

We also went to a carnival; we ate cotton candy, won prizes and went on every ride.

I had to cancel work and our planned date because I was stuck in bed with a terrible headache and fever. I text Brittany but she didn't reply.

I hear a gentle knock at the door, and then the door slowly opens. I was drifting of to sleep as I hear quiet footsteps coming to my door. I was hardly conscious so I didn't panic.

I hear a quiet voice echo through the house, "Hello?" A head pops around my door, "Hey baby." Brittany whispers as she walks in.

"You said in your text that you're sick and tired but you cant sleep so I thought I might keep you company… if you want me to." She says as she seats herself next to me on the bed.

"You don't have to do this." I mumble as I try to sit upright.

"No, no. You lie down. You need to rest." She says gently. "Is there anything I can get you?" She says restraining me from getting up.

I give in to her persistence and think of something she can do for me, "Hug me?"

Brittany climbs into the spare side of my bed. She sits beside me while I lay there hugging her waist.

This was a different moment for me because I never wanted to be hugged or to hold hands with anyone. I was always very distant with my past girlfriends. It was just meaningless sex then silence then meaningless sex then silence. I guess that's why it never worked out. I don't remember the last time I hugged someone who wasn't Brittany. It was a nice different.

I lay there for about half an hour until I dropped off to sleep. It felt easier falling asleep with Brittany by my side.

Two hours later I wake up expecting to be in Brittany's warm arms but she was gone. I sit up to survey the room but she was nowhere to be seen. Then I hear multiple voices coming from the living room.

I get out of bed slowly and wrap myself in the warmth of my robe. I walk out my room, squinting as my eyes adjust to the bright light, and walk into the living room.

To my surprise I see Brittany in one chair and my boss in the other, chatting about how they prefer their coffee.

When I go to work my boss always asks me if I have a boyfriend, I always avoid more conversation by saying no – I'm not the type to come out to everyone I meet – so when I saw her and my GIRLfriend sitting and chatting together, I had a moment of panic in my head.

Brittany catches my eye and smiles, "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Every time Brittany asked me a question I could tell she really cared about my answer so even though I was extremely confused about the situation I try my best to answer, "A little better…" I say slowly, looking utterly confused.

Obviously I look extremely puzzled so Brittany gets up, puts her arm around me and helps me sit down.

"Your boss bought flowers for you." Brittany says as my boss starts smiling at me.

"Thank you…" I manage to stutter in a rough, tired voice.

Brittany brings me some water and sits by me. I try to look a little happier to see my boss even though I just wanted to sleep.

"I had no idea you were seeing someone, Santana." My boss, Jenny, says with great interest. I look to the floor with utter embarrassment as Brittany says, "Really? She didn't mention me?" She giggles as she continues, "Yeah! She is seeing someone. We've been going strong, very strong, for over a month now."

"Really? Wow. Santana said she wasn't the type to date." Jenny says. My cheeks become a brighter red as the conversation continues.

"Yeah, what is it you say? You're not a…" Brittany starts, "A 'people person'!" Jenny and Brittany say in unison causing us all to break out into laughter, I laugh mostly with embarrassment.

"Sorry, but I don't usually date, or talk to people for that matter," I say while giggling even though I had a killer headache.

Brittany looks into my eyes while we were all laughing, she could tell I didn't feel well and wanted it to be me and Brittany here only.

"Well, thanks so much for dropping by jenny. The flowers look beautiful." Brittany says with a smile in attempt to get her to leave.

"Thanks for having me! Nice to meet you Brittany, feel better soon Santana." Jenny says as she gets up to leave.

We all say goodbye until its just me and Brittany left in the apartment. Brittany walks over to me and wraps her arms around my fragile body placing a small peck on my check.

"Sorry about that." I say while I rest my head on Brittany's shoulder. "No, no don't worry about it. Unlike you, I like people." I playfully punch her shoulder. "You need to rest." She says as she leads me back to my room and helps me into bed.

"Do you need anything? I bought soup! I can go to the shops if you want something else." She says enthusiastically, being the sweet person that she is.

"You're great." I say looking up at her.

"Huh?" She looks at me, wondering how that is relevant to her question.

I take her hand, as I lie in bed, pulling her towards me. She crawls up the bed to meet me, still looking confused as to what I was doing.

Her legs are either side of mine and my hands are on her hips. She leans down to kiss me and puts her hand on my cheek. My hands move much lower causing me to breathe in heavily. We kiss intensely for a little while longer, taking in each others scent, movements and pure passion, and then we pull apart reluctantly before it goes any further.

Brittany lies next to me and takes my hand in hers. "Do you want to sleep here tonight?" I say trying not to make eye contact in case she didn't like the idea.

She leans on her elbow and looks into my eyes, "Yuhuh!" She says with a big grin.

We giggle together, Brittany then kisses my cheek and says goodnight to me.

We lay there together, holding hands, in the pitch black like nothing else in the world mattered.

**Authors note: Twice the size of the last chapter! I will update a lot quicker now so don't panic! :) Thank you for your support, whether its favouriting, reviewing, alerting or something else. :D**

**Follow me for updates!**

**Twitter . com /#!/memiadixon**

**Email me for any reason!**

**Me . mia . dixon (at) gmail . com (Without the space of course)**

**Or Private message me if you want.**

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I wake up feeling a lot better than the night before, although I was still getting over the shock of seeing my boss and girlfriend chatting over a cup of coffee.

I lie in bed for a while then realize that Brittany wasn't by my side. Before I could get up to look for her I feel the mattress beneath me move a little. Then I feel Brittany's long, slender arms wrap around my body. Clearly she snuck in when my eyes were closed.

"I made eggs." Brittany says as she kisses my cheek tenderly.

I lie on my back and look up at her face. She had no make up on and her hair was tied back messily but she still somehow managed to look beautiful.

"You're sweet." I manage to say in a tired voice.

We smile at each other and kiss each others lips. We lay together for about ten minutes just talking and feeling the warmth of each others bodies then I realized I forgot about work.

"Crap! What time is it?" I say in a panic, glancing at the clock on my bedside table. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" I say trying to sit up as quickly as possible. "I have to go to work!"

"Oh no you don't!" Brittany says, restraining me from sitting up. "You're staying at home until you're completely better." She says looking into my eyes.

"I feeling okay though, plus I have to earn money to pay for food and rent, unless you want me to be homeless and eat out of dumpsters." I say with a mischievous grin.

"I got it covered, you focus on getting better. Don't worry; I'm not going to let you starve." Brittany insists.

She leans down and pecks my nose but I hold the back of her neck, restraining her from getting back up, and kiss her slowly on her lips.

"You're too nice to me." I whisper to her whilst looking into her blue eyes. "You deserve it." She whispers as she kisses my temple, then my cheek bone, then my neck. I roll over and sit on top of her so I can get a good view of her beautiful face. I then kiss her lips firmly as I hold her cheeks gently. My hands start to explore her waist and upper thighs.

"Stop it." Brittany mumbles with a smile.

"Why?" I say while kissing her earlobe tenderly.

"Because once we start, I won't be able to stop." She says as she closes her eyes.

I lick behind her ear then whisper, "Why do we have to stop?"

We both knew it was very soon to take our relationship to the next level but in that moment we ignored all doubts. I figured it wouldn't damage the relationship; it could only make it better.

Brittany breathes in deeply then lifts herself on top of me. She takes total control by kissing me all over. We make love to each other, both of us completely vulnerable and exposed. Brittany is gentle and kind, she cares so much about my every action. All her attention is on me, nothing else.

At three o'clock in the afternoon I wake up with Brittany's bare body by my side, her arms draped over me, fast asleep. I manage to get out of bed without waking her. I walk around all our clothes on the floor and put my robe on my bare skin.

Not long after I get up, Brittany wakes up. She finds me in the kitchen, after looking in the living room, cooking a snack for us both. She comes up behind me and wraps her lengthy arms around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful." She whispers into my ear.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" I say turning around to face her, surprised by the shocked look on her face.

"What?" She says looking panicked, "What time is it?"

"Three thirty, why? Are you okay?" I say as I watch Brittany run around my house looking for something.

She calms down once she finds her phone between the couch cushions. She looks at her phone for a while. "Wow. Eight missed calls and four new messages from my little sister. I forgot to tell her I wasn't sleeping at home… oops." She says looking slightly guilty but slightly amused.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! She must be worried sick!" I say in a worried tone.

"Hey, don't worry. She'll understand." Brittany says as she walks back over to me. She gives me a peck on the cheek then dials her sister's number.

"Hey! I know, I know. I'm sorry… I was invited to uh, sleep at…" She struggles to find the right words as she talks into the phone. She looks at me and a big grin appears on her face. "At a friend's house… Yeah I know, I slept real late and didn't check my phone… he is? Okay… I'll be home really soon." The smile on Brittany's face disappears as she hangs up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her as I drape my arms around her slender waist.

"Yeah it's just… both my sisters are mad and my dad… he's having a really bad day today…" She says trying to hold back tears.

I pull her close to me and hug her tight. "It'll be okay. Don't worry too much." I say in attempt to comfort her.

Brittany then starts to break down, "It's just that he's really sick and, and the doctors say…" She tries to fight the tears but loses the battle. She catches her breath for a second then lets out more tears.

She sniffs in between each word as she says, "The doctors say he…" She manages to catch her breath long enough to finish the sentence, "he hasn't got much longer to live." Her voice cracks at the last word and she bursts into tears again.

I seat her on the couch and gently rub her back as she leans into me. I whisper soothing words in attempt to calm her down.

About ten minutes later the tears cease and she sits next to me in silence. I get her a glass of water assuming she's dehydrated.

"I'm sorry" Brittany says as if she has done something wrong.

"Hey, hey, Britt. You don't need to be sorry at all. You can be yourself around me. Really," I say lifting her chin towards me. "I'm not going to judge you. I understand, sometimes you just got to let it all out and you can do that anytime around me."

She nods her head then says, "I can never let out at home because my big sister has no sympathy for me at all. I can't talk to my little sister because she's only thirteen. My moms always out and we're not very close… and if I talk to my dad… well… it'll just get him down, I mean imagine how he must be feeling already. I can't give him anymore to think about." As she speaks small tears slowly form in her eyes.

"Shh, I understand. You can come to me any time okay?" I hug her tightly and rock her back and forth.

"Okay?" I repeat, trying to get a response.

She dries her eyes and nods her head slowly then looks up at me, she look deep into my eyes and clasps my hands tightly. She then leans forward, let's go of my hands and moves hers to my thighs then she kisses me tenderly on my lips.

Her hands move slowly up and down on my upper thighs until she suddenly stops and squeezes them. The shock causes me to jump a little but Brittany ignores it and pushes back with her lips until I was lying flat on my couch with Brittany on top of me taking total control.

Her kisses were getting a lot firmer, her tongue played around in my mouth and her hands started to explore my lower back.

She was completely in control, I could do almost nothing except kiss her luscious lips and put my hands on her waist which gets her more excited so she undoes the tie on my robe and opens it up to reveal my bare skin. She continues to kiss me as she removes her shirt.

"Don't you have to go?" I say whilst kissing her at the same time.

"Uh! Uh!" She says removing her pants and kissing my neck.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

Brittany's phone starts to ring but she ignores it and moves her lips to my collar bone.

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

I shift a little to look at the caller ID. "Britt, mm, it's your little sister." I try to keep my hormones under control as her hands roam around my body.

She ignores me and continues to kiss my body. I try to catch my breath, "Britt. Your sister is calling you." I say with great difficulty.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

I manage to grab the phone of the table and answer it.

"Hello?" I say loudly so Brittany notices. Brittany finally sits up and looks at me in shock.

"Um, this is Santana, Brittany's friend." Brittany's palm meets her forehead as she watches me speak.

"Oh? You've heard about me? What have you heard?" Before I could get an answer Brittany grabs the phone from my hand. "I'll be right there" Bye!" She says then hangs up the phone straight away.

I give Brittany a big grin and tease, "What have you been saying about me? Mm?"

Brittany shakes her head as she starts to dress herself and collect her things. "I have to go." She says smiling at me.

"Mm. Okay." I grab her arm and pull her down to the couch for one last kiss before she goes, which turn into to three kisses.

Brittany waves goodbye and walks out the door. I lay there on my couch, content. I smile to myself and daydream about Brittany.

**Authors note: Thank you for reading! I told you I'd update quicker! Lol I'm still working on chapter 7 so I don't know when it will be up. Sorry!**

**If you want updates and randomness, follow me on twitter:**

**Twitter . com /#!/memiadixon**

**Email me for any reason!**

**me . mia . dixon (at) gmail . com (Without spaces)**

**Or Private message me if you want.**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

_From: Santana Baby_

_Are you sure they'll like me?_

_From: Britt_

_They will love you! ;)_

From: Santana _Baby_

_I'm not very likable though…_

_From: Britt_

_Sweetie, my friends will LOVE you! Shall I pick u up at 12 lunch time tomorrow?_

From: Santana _Baby_

_Sure. Can't wait to see you! :) _

_From: Britt_

_Same! My friends can't wait to meet you!_

From: Santana _Baby_

_I'm nervous_

_From: Britt_

_Don't be! I'll be right there by your side._

From: Santana _Baby_

_:D Night babe!_

_From: Britt_

_Goodnight baby! ;)_

I slip into a short red dress with a black tie around the waist ready to go meet Brittany's friends. I hear Brittany's signature knock at the door and tell her to come in as I was still in my room touching up.

She waits patiently in the living room as I take a final look in the mirror. I had no idea what her friends were like and what they would think of me and that scared the hell out of me!

I step out into the living room and see Brittany standing there looking beautiful. She was wearing a short black dress with a red belt. It was almost like she knew what I was going to wear and matched accordingly.

"Wow… Oh my gosh you look amazing" Brittany blurts out.

A small, shy smile appears on my face as Brittany compliments me and takes my hands in hers. She kisses my lips softly and gives me a small hug.

"You look beautiful." I say in a shy voice.

"I thought you might wear red, that's why I'm wearing this belt." She says, grinning.

"Well it looks gorgeous!" I say, pecking her lips.

We arrive outside a cute, small café.

I stand there in silence as Brittany pays the cab driver. She walks over to me and takes my hand as she tries to go into the café but I stay as stiff as a statue.

"Are you okay?" Brittany says, turning to look at me.

"What if they don't like me?" I say in a quiet voice whilst looking at the ground.

Brittany faces me and places her hands on my shoulders.

"Baby." She says looking into my eyes. She takes her time saying the following sentence. "You are a beautiful, stunning, kind, loving, passionate, awe-inspiring young woman… did I mention beautiful?" I start to smile as she continues, "Anyone would be lucky to have you in there lives. Seriously, I am the luckiest girl in the world… they have no reason to dislike you. They. Will. Love. You. Okay?" She looks deep into my eyes and lifts my chin up gently as she waits for a response.

"Okay" I say shyly.

"Okay! Let's go inside!" She holds my hand tightly and leads me inside the small café.

Brittany's face lights up as she sees her friends sitting at a booth. Her friends see her and all stand up to greet her.

First, a tanned guy with a mohawk haircut hugs Brittany. He has a cocky smile but still seems nice. Brittany seems very close to him.

Next, a skinny, fashionable guy gives Brittany a huge hug. He has very feminine mannerisms, clearly gay.

Then a tall, thin, blonde-haired-blue-eyed girl greets Brittany with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They, too, seem very close.

Finally a short guy with gelled hair and a bright smile hugs Brittany. He had a colourful bow-tie on which was very distracting. He seems optimistic.

After Brittany greeted her friends she gave my hand a tight squeeze and pulled me forward.

"Guys… this is Santana, my girlfriend." Brittany says as she observes the expressions on her friend's faces. I try to smile without looking nervous but I doubt it worked.

"Santana," She says turning her attention to me, "This is Puck," She gestures to the mohawked fellow. He smiles politely and extends his fist for a fist-bump. I smile, say hi and bump his fist with my own.

"And Quinn," Brittany continues. She gestures to the blonde-haired-blue-eyed girl. She extends her hand and says hi while showing off her incredible smile. I shake her hand and smile politely.

Brittany looks at me to see how I'm doing. She tightens her grip on my hand and move closer to me.

"This is Kurt," She says gesturing to the feminine guy. To my surprise he jumps in excitement and gives me a big hug. I stand there a little awkwardly. Brittany holds my hand to her thigh for encouragement.

"Sorry, I'm excited. We've heard a lot about you." He apologizes gracefully. I smile a little, not really knowing what to do.

"And this is Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine." The bow-tied man shakes my hand politely and smiles from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you all." I say trying to be confident even though my palms were sweating and my heartbeat was of the rails. Brittany praises my effort with a kiss on the cheek.

Before I sit down Puck runs over to me, "You can call me Puck-man, Puckosaurus, Pucky-Puck or" before he could finish Quinn grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Sorry 'bout that, just ignore him." She says smiling and pushing Puck into his seat, which causes me to genuinely smile.

We all sit down at the booth, Blaine and Puck slide in to the ends, Brittany sits next to

Puck as Kurt sits next to Blaine then Quinn and I sit at the ends.

Brittany puts her arm around my waist and squeezes me gently. She knew I was terrified about meeting her friends so she was very observant, checking on me every five seconds.

We all order our preferred drinks and meals and start chatting with each other. Of course most of the questions were directed at me.

"So where do you work, Santana?" Blaine asks. Brittany squeezes my hand because she knows that I feet a lot of pressure when people I don't know ask me questions.

"I'm a, uh, secretary at a, uh, paper company. It sucks but it pays the bills." I say putting a smile on my face. Brittany puts her hand on my thigh and smiles at me.

The question I dreaded most finally came, "Does your family live nearby?" Puck asks innocently, not knowing the situation. Brittany slaps Puck's arm, confusing him, and whispers in my ear, "You don't have to answer that."

In that moment I wanted to run away but then I thought of Brittany and how much this means to her.

I take a deep breath, hold Brittany's hand and squeeze it tight as I start to speak.

"Um, no, my, uh, mum died when I was younger and I, uh," Brittany held my hand tightly with both of hers. "I don't know where my dad is, he doesn't, um, want anything to, uh, do with me." I never talk about my family to anyone but Brittany so telling them was a big deal for me. Brittany looked proud.

"Oh. Uh, I'm sorry." Puck apologized, realizing it was a sensitive subject.

"Who want to head to the bar?" Brittany shouted because she realized I didn't want to dwell on the subject any longer.

We all head towards the bar as Brittany and I walk, hand in hand, ahead of the others.

"You were great in there." Brittany says placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Don't worry; the rest of the night will be totally laid back." I smile at Brittany as she reassures me and slides her fingers in-between mine.

After a five minute walk we arrive at the bar, find some seats and order our drinks. I start to feel more comfortable with everyone. Brittany helps my confidence, squeezing my hand, thigh or side and kissing my cheek or hand every few minutes. I start to learn a lot about each one of them.

Quinn is getting a college degree online while working as a part time hair-dresser. She also has a four year old daughter named Beth, Puck being the father. Quinn's mother is babysitting Beth right now. Quinn tells me her mother helps her a lot with babysitting and some expenses also. Quinn has a long-term girlfriend, who she speaks highly of, who is living in New York studying at NYADA. They've been going strong for three and a half years. I can see how much Quinn misses her girlfriend just by looking at her. The distance must be killing her.

Noah Puckerman, known as Puck, is far simpler than Quinn. He works in a bar across from his apartment, which he shares with his best friend, Sam. Sam goes to university everyday so puck basically lives alone and Sam just sleeps there. I can tell he loves his daughter very much but it's obvious the Quinn does the most work. Nonetheless he seems content.

Blaine and Kurt, also being quite simple, live together and go to the same university, Blaine being a year below Kurt. They seem extremely happy together. They each have a part-time job. I didn't hear much about them, they're a lot quieter than Britt, Quinn and Puck and most of the time they seem to be in their own little world.

After a few hours, and a few beers, we all decide to leave. Everyone was very tired and only just sober so Puck we can all crash at his place. I felt a little uneasy about sleeping at someone else's house but then I look at Brittany and all my worries go away.

Kurt and Blaine stumble into the apartment, being the most drunk, and go straight to the spare mattress on the floor in Puck's room. They instantly fall asleep in each others arms.

Quinn grabs two blankets from Sam's room, throws one to Brittany, and makes herself comfortable on the smaller couch. Clearly they had crashed here many times before.

Puck strips himself of his shirt and walks into his room.

"Night guys!" Puck shouts from his bed. Those who were still awake say goodnight to Puck.

Brittany removes the big pillows from the couch and drapes the blanket over it.

Brittany looks over to me, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I say pulling her into a hug. "I actually had fun tonight." I say grinning.

Brittany giggles, "I'm glad."

She kisses my lips slowly and tenderly then climbs into 'bed'. I lie down in front of her as she spoons me from behind.

"Night guys." I hear Quinn say from the smaller couch.

"Goodnight" Britt and I say.

We all drift of to sleep after a tiring but fun evening/night.

The next morning a chill awakes me. I look up at the ceiling then at the couch that I seemed to have slept on. I then remember that I crashed at Brittany's friend's house. I look at the floor and realize the blanket had fallen off of me, hence the chill. Also Brittany didn't seem to be there by my side. I sit up quickly, regretting it as soon as I feel the dizziness.

"Look who is awake!" Puck shouts as he looks and points his finger at me. Brittany's head swings around and a smile appears on her face as she looks at me. I then see Quinn step out the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey Santana." Quinn says smiling in my direction.

Brittany grabs a plate of pancakes and walks over to me. She lifts my chin up gently and kisses my lips tenderly. I smile into the kiss as she licks her lips. She pulls away slowly, looking into my eyes, and sits next to me on the couch. I notice Quinn watching us, smiling but also looking a little lonely. She then grabs her phone and sent a text, most likely to her girlfriend, Rachel.

We all sit around Puck's living room, eating pancakes and watching TV, Puck sitting on the floor leaning against the couch to the right which Quinn was sitting on, clasping her phone in her hands. Brittany was sitting in the corner of the other couch with me leaning against her. Kurt and Blaine had left for university before I woke up.

"Do you want me to take you home baby?" Brittany asks so only I can hear.

"It's okay, I like it here." I say to Brittany as I kiss her cheek and sink into her body. Puck looks over at us and grins.

"Who wants to game?" puck asks as sets up the Xbox.

"I'm in!" Quinn shouts as she moves to the floor in front of the television. Puck joins her as he passes her a controller.

"You guys can play later." Puck says turning to me and Brittany. Brittany gives him a nod and he turns back to the game.

About ten minutes into the game Quinn's phone starts to vibrate. She had left it on the couch in front me and Brittany. Quinn hadn't noticed it ringing because she was too involved with the game. I lean forward to look at the caller ID. 'Baby Berry' _what the hell?_ I think to myself.

"Uh, Quinn, some sort of fruit is calling you..."

She turns to look at me and furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Puck pauses the game and turns around with that 'What the fuck' look on his face.

"Baby Berry?" I say.

"Oh!" Quinn says while laughing.

Puck raises his eyebrows and looks at Quinn.

"Baby Berry?" Puck says trying to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up." Quinn says sternly as she stands up and grabs her phone. She walks into the kitchen, which is basically just the left side of the living room, and answers her phone.

"Hey! We said no phones in game time! That's rule number two! Hang up!" Puck shouts but the only response he gets is Quinn's middle finger.

"Who's Baby Berry?" I ask Brittany.

"Her girlfriend. Rachel Berry. Baby Berry." She says giggling.

"Oh." I say as it all starts to make sense.

After about ten minutes Puck gets bored of waiting. "One of you two want to replace Quinn?" He asks, looking at me and Brittany.

"Babe, you want to play?" Brittany asks me. "Na. You go ahead." Brittany pecks my lips, grabs the controller, and slides onto the floor.

About half an hour later Quinn walks into the living room looking very happy. She sits next to me on the couch and smiles at me.

"I love being in love," She says so the others couldn't hear. I doubt they would hear even if she shouted it in their ears because they were so involved in the game.

"Good for you." I say sounding genuinely happy for her.

It was strange when she told me this because she said it so the others couldn't hear. She must have been embarrassed. But why would she talk to me, she just met me. She looks at me like I would understand completely and not mock or judge her.

"What's she like? Rachel, that is." Quinn's smile grows.

"She's amazing. She's caring and loving and adorable. The best part is that she's so optimistic that we can last even though we're so far apart... she makes me feel safe even though she's living so far away." Quinn says in a quiet voice. I sit closer to her so I can hear her clearer. She really doesn't want her friends to know how soft and in love she is.

"That's really nice. I'm happy for you." I say with a genuine smile.

"She might be coming next month! You can meet her!" Quinn says louder than expected.

"Who's coming next month?" Puck asks, pausing the game.

"What? No one." Quinn says, hoping that Puck will leave her alone.

"Is Rachel coming?" Brittany asks, getting excited.

Quinn sighs. "Maybe. Not sure yet." Quinn says shyly.

"What! Why didn't you tell us?" Puck asks getting a little frustrated.

"Because I don't know if she's definitely coming yet. But it's looking hopeful." Quinn says as a small smile creeps on her face.

"That's awesome!" Brittany gets excited and jumps up to hug Quinn.

Brittany goes back to the game with Puck while Quinn moves to me and starts talking about Rachel again. I feel like I have Quinn's approval. She's talking to me about things she doesn't want to talk about with her best friends. I feel like I have made a good impression so far.

**Authors Note: Thank you all for waiting so long! I am extremely sorry that it took so long. As you can see it is a long chapter and I have been super busy! **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting etc.**

**me. mia. dixon gmail . co (without spaces) [co=com]**

**Follow me for updates on the story!**

**twitter . co / memiadixon (without spaces) [co=com]**

**Please tell me what you think! Any suggestions would be really helpful! Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**P.S Reviews give me motivation to update quicker. Thank you! xxxxx**


End file.
